El jardín de flores
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Cuando unas simples flores se convierten en algo mucho más hermoso. Un símbolo de unión y un recuerdo valioso del amor más puro que existe. El amor de una madre y su hijo. Historia participante del concurso I love MOM del foro "¡Libérate!


**Hola chicos :D Esta historia es** **participante del concurso I love MOM del foro "¡Libérate!" La escribí para el día de las madres y espero que sea de su agrado :)** **Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El jardín de flores**

— _Entonces te dejaron sola en casa_.

—Exactamente —le respondí a mi padre, resoplando—. Pudieron haberme despertado y así iba con ellos.

— _Cariño, la idea de un obsequio es que no sepas de que se trata._ —Lo escuché reír a través del teléfono e hice un mohín… aunque no pudiera verlo—. _Seguramente te compraran algo maravilloso._

—Sabes que no me interesan los obsequios, papá.

— _Lo mismo decía tu madre_ —dijo riendo—. _Y viste cómo se alegró cuando le diste aquellos paquetitos de semillas._

Sonreí al recordarlo. Eso había ocurrido hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando apenas tenía cinco o seis años. Esa había sido mi primera vez comprando un regalo para mi mamá. Por eso, mi padre lo había preparado todo, me llevó a la florería de una amiga suya y colocó en mis pequeñas manos el dinero exacto para comprar un hermoso ramo de flores.

Al entrar, mis ojos se habían deleitado con tanta belleza y tantos colores y a primera vista, no supe que flores escoger para mi mamá. La dueña del lugar, comenzó a explicarme el significado de las flores para así tener una mejor idea de cuál elegir. Rosas, lirios, tulipanes, claveles… había de todo, y para una pequeña niña como yo lo era en ese entonces, esa tienda parecía un jardín. A la final, me había inclinado por unos lindos tulipanes amarillos y cuando estaba por pagar, un señor se acercó para preguntar el precio de una pequeña bolsita que tenía la imagen de las mismas flores que yo estaba llevando.

La encargada le había indicado que el paquetito costaba mucho menos que el ramo de flores y eso captó mi curiosidad inmediatamente.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado si en esa pequeña bolsita venían flores más pequeñitas y el amable hombre, riendo, me explicó que en el interior de esa bolsita había semillas de flores. Yo no había logrado entender que quería decir con eso y entonces, con mayor interés, le pregunté al respecto.

El hombre comenzó a explicarme cómo de una pequeña semillita nacía una flor y eso me cautivó. Fue tanta mi emoción, que en el último momento le pedí a la señora todas las bolsitas que pudiera comprar con el dinero que me había dado mi papá, en vez del ramo. Siendo una pequeña niña, me había parecido mucho mejor sembrar millones de flores que comprar un simple ramo por el mismo precio y con mis regordetas mejillas sonrosadas, le enseñé a mi padre mi maravillosa adquisición y que sería el regalo "perfecto" para mi mamá.

La cara de mi papá había sido todo un poema porque no quería desilusionarme. Él me explicó que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta ver nacer las flores, pero yo no me entristecí, más bien, me emocionaba mucho más que mi madre y yo pudiéramos sembrar juntas las semillas y ver día con día como crecían… y así lo hicimos.

Al llegar a casa, recuerdo haberle tendido a mi mamá todas las bolsitas de semillas que había comprado para ella, gritándole un animado ¡Feliz día de las madres! Ahora que lo pensaba, debió ser todo un shock para ella recibir tal "regalo" de mi parte, pero a pesar de eso, mi mamá me regaló en ese momento la más hermosa de las sonrisas y me llevó al "jardín" que teníamos (el cual no tenía nada sembrado) para ponernos manos a la obra.

Ese día de las madres lo pasamos preparando la tierra y sembrando las diferentes semillas que yo había comprado. Había sido un maravilloso día que compartimos toda la familia junta.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y por fin las flores comenzaron a brotar. Ambas estábamos tan felices y en menos de lo que esperábamos, teníamos un maravilloso jardín de flores de todos los colores.

Ese jardín se volvió muy especial para mí, incluso después de la muerte de mi mamá, que ocurrió cuando tenía diez años. Seguí cuidando de él hasta que me casé y me mudé… no solo de casa, me había mudado de país.

—Cuando cuento esa historia las personas no me creen. Y cuando caen en que es cierta, todos me dicen que mi madre seguramente disimulo su decepción para no herirme —le dije riendo.

Esa era una de mis historias favoritas y siempre la contaba cada vez que podía. Incluso mi esposo no me creyó cuando se la conté la primera vez.

— _Hay un límite para la inocencia, Sakura_ —bromeó cuando apenas éramos simples amigos.

— _Sabes que no es cierto, hija_ —dijo mi padre—. _Ese jardín era lo más valioso para tu madre después de ustedes, sus hijos. Creo que hasta yo estaba por debajo del jardín._

—Lamento no poder estar allá hoy… —dije un poco triste.

— _No estés triste, cariño. No podías ponerte en riesgo y a la bebé tampoco._

Ya estaba en el último trimestre de mi segundo embarazo y el doctor nos dijo en nuestra última consulta que no consideraba prudente viajar a Japón y eso me entristeció mucho porque para mí era tradición pasar el día de las madres en casa de mi padre y cuidar del hermoso jardín de mi mamá.

—¿Lo estas cuidando bien? —pregunté desanimada.

— _Como siempre lo hago, hija_ —dijo riendo—. _Sabes cuánto amo ese jardín. Gracias a él, mantengo viva la memoria de Nadeshiko. Y también cada vez que te extraño, suelo verlo para sentirte cerca de mí._

—Ojalá no viviéramos tan lejos…

— _No digas eso, cariño_ —me reprendió—. _Las distancias no importan cuando las personas se aman, recuerda eso. Y si Shaoran te escucha se pondrá triste. Tu esposo es un buen hombre._

Sí, lo era. Shaoran era el mejor esposo que podía tener. Amable, gentil, caballeroso… y muy sexy, no podía omitir eso de la lista. Siempre había estado a mi lado apoyándome, protegiéndome y amándome en secreto desde que había llegado a Japón desde China.

Recordé el día en el que lo conocí. Shaoran siempre había sido un chico serio y hasta frío, pero había podido ver a través de esa barrera que él mismo había creado para no ser herido, porque debido al trabajo de sus padres, Shaoran se la pasaba mudándose de sitio y hasta de país y perdía a sus amigos. Por eso había tomado la decisión de ser un "lobo solitario", como yo solía decirle.

¿Cómo había surgido nuestra amistad? Simple, yo era una chica de catorce años muy fastidiosa y persistente. Por aquellos años, los padres de Shaoran se asentaron en Japón y nuestra amistad floreció como las flores del jardín de mi madre… y también lo hizo su amor por mí. Tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos, que estaba dispuesto a quedarse en Japón solo, cuando sus padres decidieron regresar a Hong Kong. Obviamente yo no le permití hacerlo y con una triste y romántica despedida, nos despedimos por un tiempo. Y con lo de romántica me refería a que fue en ese día que me confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco años para que nos volviéramos a ver, cuando él mismo regresó a Japón para supervisar unos negocios de su familia y el reencuentro fue… todavía sentía la piel de gallina al recordarlo. No volvimos a separarnos nunca más y cuando me pidió matrimonio acepté feliz… lo único malo fue que… tuve que abandonar Japón y mudarme a Hong Kong con él.

No me quejaba, en serio. Mi vida era maravillosa a su lado y más cuando llegó nuestro primer hijo, Hien, que tenía ahora seis años. Solo que, en momentos así, extrañaba mi familia… quizás fueran las hormonas del embarazo.

— _Bueno, cariño. Debo colgar_ —dijo regresándome a la conversación—. _Le prometí a Touya acompañarlo para comprarle un buen regalo a Nakuru._

—Pues ya era hora de que pidiera ayuda —dije alzando las manos al cielo—. Mi hermano es muy malo para elegir obsequios.

Aun no entendía como mi cuñada recibía los "maravillosos" regalos de mi hermano con una sonrisa ¡Por Dios! ¡Hubo una vez en la que le regaló unos palillos nuevos para comer! No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué regalarle a una mujer.

Mi padre colgó y la soledad me rodeó.

—Deben ser las hormonas —me dije y me levanté para ir hacia la cocina. No era algo que un buen chocolate no resolvería—. Cariño, ya sé que eres su hija, pero no me pegues su adicción también —dije acariciando mi pancita.

Mi amado esposo y mi hijo eran adictos al chocolate… y al parecer mi pequeña Naddy también lo sería, porque en ambos embarazos no había podido controlar mis ganas de comer chocolate y eso ya me había generado unos kilitos de más… a pesar de que Shaoran se la pasara diciendo que lucía preciosa.

—¡Ya llegamos! —escuché su voz y dejé la barra de chocolate a medio comer en la isla de la cocina para ir a recibirlos.

—Me dejaron sola —dije haciendo un mohín en cuanto los vi.

Mi esposo venía con un montón de bolsas y mi pequeño hijo traía una más pequeña en su espalda.

—¡Feliz día de las madres! —gritaron ambos con una enorme sonrisa y mi pequeño se lanzó hacia mí para abrazarme.

Hien era una copia exacta de Shaoran, tanto en físico como en actitud. Lo único diferente, era que había heredado mis ojos verdes. Me agaché como pude para repartir besitos por toda su hermosa carita.

—Papi y yo te hemos traído un regalo —dijo con sus ojitos brillantes—. Estoy seguro que te encantara.

—A ver entonces —dije y me tendió la bolsa que llevaba escondida.

Levanté mi mirada hacia mi esposo, quien me veía con un brillo especial y una sonrisa ladina que a mí me encantaba admirar. Metí la mano dentro de la bolsa y toqué varios paquetitos. Extrañada saqué uno y al verlo, entendí. Era un paquetito de semillas.

—Papi dice que podemos sembrar flores y hacer un hermoso jardín como el de la abuela —dijo emocionado—. Pero este será nuestro y lo podremos cuidar los cuatro como tú cuidaste el de la abuela.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y en ese preciso instante, entendí lo que debió sentir mi madre cuando hice lo mismo hace tantos años, algo que solo puede sentir una madre. Abracé a hijo con fuerza y le dije cuanto lo amaba.

—¿Están listos para ensuciarse? —preguntó Shaoran, sonriéndome de tal forma que me hizo estremecer.

Dios, sí que tenía el mejor esposo del mundo. Ambos asentimos y juntos, tomamos las manos de Shaoran y salimos al "jardín" que teníamos. Era solo un espacio de tierra, así como lo había sido el jardín de mi madre en un principio, pero estaba segura que nuestro jardín sería igual de hermoso, porque lo haríamos con mucho amor y ese jardín sería el símbolo de la unión de nuestra hermosa familia.

—¿Te puedo decir que eres el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo? —le dije, besándolo.

—Solo si estas dispuesta a aguantar mi ego inflado —dijo moviendo sus cejas.

—Ya van a empezar a coquetear… —dijo nuestro hijo negando con su cabecita—. ¡Hay que trabajar! Las flores no se sembrarán solitas.

Riendo, mi esposo se puso manos a la obra y yo solo observaba porque no me dejaban hacer nada, ni él, ni Hien.

—Las embarazadas descansan —dijo cuándo intenté refutar, pero luego permitieron que fuera yo quien plantara las semillas.

Sí… este jardín sería el símbolo de nuestra familia ¿Verdad, mamá?

 **Bueno, bien cortito, pero me gustó mucho :) apenas vi la imagen en el foro las ideas brotaron solitas xD Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y aunque el día ya pasó ¡Feliz día de las madres! Nos estamos leyendo chicos :)**


End file.
